


The blackswan finally takes action and forms an attck on the neverseen

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor unlocked spoilers!, Multi, Physical Abuse, Ruy's not having a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Summary: When ruy is kidnapped he finds the black swan might not be as bad as he was told
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Ruy Ignis/Alvar Vacker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The blackswan finally takes action and forms an attck on the neverseen

Finally dex could go on an actual mission. It wasn’t ‘stay behind and work on gadgets.’ He was finally a second line of defence. Sophie had somehow got information that the neverseen would be here. Linh and Sophie went to chase after Gethen. Tam and Keefe went to go trap Ruy. Biana and Marella went to see if they could go find Verspa, if they could they would also go to get Gisela. Wylie and Maruca are waiting in their meeting spot if anything went wrong or someone needs help. Dex was hiding in a nook just barely above the ground below the cliffs just in case Ruy manages to get away from them.

Dex could hear voices coming closer to him, so he started setting up his net trap.

The plan was they all separated into teams to see if they can get a certain member. If Ruy had somehow managed to get past Keefe or Tam, or just jump off the cliff dex would be there to catch him. Below him the other neverseen members were waiting to regroup there, Dex had to hurry and be as silent as he could to avoid getting spotted. Even if he was spotted he has gadgets to help him. 

“You're trapped. You have nowhere to go Ruy. Back down now and we won’t have to take you the hard way.” He could hear Keefe say

“That’s what you think.” Ruy responded

‘How loud are they? I can hear them from down here. If the neverseen didn’t know they were there they did now. I have to work faster.’ Dex thought to himself

“There is no where you can go- you wouldn’t jump off the cliff.” Keefe stated

“Yes he would Keefe he has all the skills he needs to survive that fall.” Tam responded 

“Don't give him advice Tam. He doesn't need you confirming he will live."

Dex could feel the smirk from Ruy from where he was and said “why thank you for the confirmation shade boy.” Ruy responded stepping closer to the edge

“I suppose that’s a little better than shade pet.” Dex could feel Tam’s cold glare headed at Ruy’s direction

“Well I’m not Gisbitch.” Ruy responded 

“Well duh. Gisela at least shows herself.” 

Because I don’t sound like your mother dipshit. Besides, I'm too young for that and Gisela is somewhere else.” Ruy responded wondering how dumb these kids are

“Either way I will find out what you look like Ruy.” Keefe said determined to know what he looks like

“You won’t. Especially considering I’m not going with you.”

And with that Dex watched with a pure look of ‘What the hell is he thinking?’ as Ruy pushed himself off the cliff. Dex very quickly finished tying the net together and making sure it’s secure enough to catch a person. Then he threw the net in one quick motion tying the other end to a rock so he doesn’t fall with Ruy. 

Dex looked down and saw that he had succeeded. Ruy was safely dangling in the air not hitting any rocks. He could see and feel Ruy squirming around trying to break himself free. He had suspected this would happen and to make sure Ruy wouldn’t wiggle and break the net he made it tighten around Ruy. It isn’t enough to choke him or squeeze him just enough to get him to stop squirming. 

He looked at Ruy and the first thought that occurred to him was that Ruy looked like a dangling pinata at a little kids birthday party. 

He saw keefe looking over the edge and waved up at him as Keefe yelled “Great job dex!”  
Dex beamed at the complement and responded with “Thank you! Now how to get him up.”

“Telekinesis is an option!” The blond called down

“True. Tam do you think you could lift him?”

“I can try!” Tam called, joining keefe at the edge.

“Let me go you insolent brats!” Ruy said, squirming in the net. He was pretty sure he could feel him glaring at all of them

Dex simply ignored him and said “alright! I can try to help but I dunno how much help I’ll be.” Dex then got the net prepared to be lifted and waited for Tam to give the ready signal before he pulled the net off the rock

After a minute or two Tam lifted his arms and the net lifted higher in the air

Dex scurried inside of the cave and grabbed all of the things off of the floor, he even made something so that way he’d be able to run up the mountain with ease. 

When Dex got up he saw Tam and Keefe attempting to drag Ruy along but he was being very squirmy and uncooperative. 

“Hold still!” Tam hissed

“Why don’t you make me!” Ruy said challengingly, knowing they won’t hurt him to bad

Tam gave him a smirk as he let shadowflux flow out of the tips of his fingers.

“Remember this handy little tool? It damaged your ability before and put you on bedrest for weeks with only a bit of it. Imagine what a larger dosage will do to you.”

Keefe promptly hit him in the back of the head rather harshly and said “no putting shadowflux in him. We're here to capture him not injure him.” 

“Ow! We can’t capture him if he won't hold still Sencen!”

“Yes we can Tam. His squirming is insignificant. But seems how you’d much rather resort to violence. Sympathy.” 

Keefe had gotten better control and confidence recently, though he still hated the thought of using the ability but he will do it at desperate times or when he thinks it needs to be used.

Tam made the shadowflux retreat back into his pocket as if the shadowfloux was like a tiny pet he snuck into class.

(1)The shadowfloux however didn’t like that and appeared as a human being. They resembled a nine maybe ten year old child. They had the blackest hair that Dex had ever seen on a person and had black area’s littering they’re skin like they couldn’t form skin completely. His eyes were a shock of white in contrast to the shadows he came from.

“I am not going back into your pocket.” Shadowfloux said simply

“Shadowflux now is not the time to be moody now get in the pocket.” Tam hissed at the small child

“No I will not return to the dark and cold pocket.” They snapped, they’re voice high and squeaky as they crossed their arms.

Tam let out a frustrated sigh and said “Well it looks like someone doesn’t want any mallowmelt when we get home.”

“You can’t stop me from getting mallowmelt.” 

“Oh yes I can and if you don’t stop your attitude you’ll be grounded for the next decade.”

“I don’t have an attitude. I just don’t want to go back into the lonely pocket.” The boy responded glaring slightly at Tam

“It wouldn’t be so lonely if you actually came out to talk to people instead of sleeping all day.” Tam said returning the glare

“I don’t like people. And you're the one who stuffs me in the smelly pocket.”

“Well you said no to going into my fingers or into Keefe’s hair like I suggested.”

“Because I don’t like it there. I’m leaving now see you!” Shadowfloux said vanishing in a matter of seconds into the air

Tam let out a frustrated growl

“What the fuck did I just whitness?” Ruy asked

“Tam scolding his son.” Keefe responded, lifting the net, “enjoy the ride to your cell. Oh and one more thing.”

Keefe reached into the net, pulling the hood off Ruy’s head before feeling around his  
neck for the device he was using to hide his face. Before keefe could grab the device and pull it off of his face Ruy grabbed his hand

“Aw what’s wrong? Embarrassed by how you look?”

“No. I just don’t want you knowing what I look like.” 

“So you're just insecure then?”

“No. I just don’t want you seeing what I look like.” Ruy repeated, gritting his teeth and glaring at keefe

Using his other hand Keefe managed to grab Ruy’s device and pull it right off him. He had caramel brown skin and dark hair. Nothing too surprising. What was surprising was his eyes. They were like pools of gold, glittering in the light of the sun. They certainly weren’t elven.

“Your eyes aren’t blue.” Keefe stated

“Yeah no shit. And you got what you wanted so give it back.” Ruy growled, glaring and trying to grab the device.

Keefe held it farther away from him “You look younger then your file says are you sure you're 29?”

“Yes I am. And Why do you care?” Ruy asked, reaching for the device again.

“I’m just pointing it out.” Keefe said with a shrug as he handed the device to Tam who promptly broke it.

“That’s a bit harsh don’t you think?” Dex asked the two of them

“He’s done worse to us. He can handle with showing his face.” Tam told him

“Actually the worst thing I’ve done to you is trap you in a force field. I’ve never physically harmed any of you.” Ruy pointed out pissed at Tam

“You never did anything to stop it either. You enjoyed it.” Tam shot back, lightly putting his fingers around Ruy’s neck

“You wonder why the kid left you earlier. You get violent too quickly for no reason at all.” Ruy replied glaring at Tam with his golden eyes 

“Guys we were only supposed to capture him then bring him right back-” Dex tried only to be promptly cut off by tam

“We can say he got bruises from the chase.” Tam said, tightening his grip on Ruy’s neck and cutting off his airway

Dex could see Ruy deciding what to do. It almost look like he was analyzing something

“Tam what the hell are you doing?!” Dex exclaimed

(2)“Choking him. Isn’t it obvious?” 

“But why?!”

“He deserves it Dex. He deserves worse actually. You know we could always say he died in the chase.” Tam said tightening his grip

“Ok maybe that’s true but you still don’t hurt or try to kill people!” Dex responded walking closer to Tam and Ruy

“How long do you think it’ll take for him to die?”

“Tam-” Keefe tried

“Shut it keefe.” Tam growled glaring at him and tightening his grip more

As Ruy looked like he was close to passing out he flicked his hand, sending Tam flying back with telekinesis sending him straight into a tree

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Keefe exclaimed at Tam as Dex moved the coughing and hacking Ruy towards the meeting spot

“I guess I’ll meet you at the meeting spot Dex.”

“Ok just be careful Keefe. The other members could be coming.”

“Oh they will be. They’d never leave me behind. I’m too useful.” Ruy said

“Actually if all has gone according to plan then most of the others will be gone too. You won’t be their highest priority.” Dex pointed out

“I-...” Ruy lowered his face to the ground

“Now do us both a favor and stop squirming around and making things difficult.” Dex said struggling with dragging Ruy’s weight a bit

Ruy gave a nod and stopped before saying “This would be easier if you let me out.”

“What's the point in doing that if you're just going to run?”

Dex started having second thoughts about this plan. He remembered what happened last time. ‘Their capture was too simple. They allowed themselves to be kidnapped. Ruy hasn’t shown any signs of much resistance. Is this just another one of their sick tricks when we think we won and did something when they know exactly what we were planning,’ Dex thought continuing to walk ‘Don’t doubt the plan now. I have to have some faith we're doing something right for once....’ 

“You were right. They won’t come for me. It took too much convincing for them to actually let me come here with my ability.”

“And why not try to go back then if they won’t come?” 

“I can barely make a force field for myself let alone others. I’m useless to them now.”

“I’m sure you're more useful than your letting on.” Dex said doubting he’s only useful for his pisnopath ability

“That’s the only reason I was recruited. Now that fintan's gone and my ability is broken…. Let’s just say it wasn’t as nice as it used to be for me there.” Ruy told him

Dex simply muttered “typical.” 

“What’s the black swan gonna do to me?” Ruy asked, fear creeping into his voice

“Nothing. At least they shouldn’t. They don’t hurt people.” Dex replied

“They hurt Gethen and they froze off his finger nails.”

“Only because there was a tracking device. Besides that they never hurt him.”

Dex might not be an empath but he could still tell ruy was scared from the way he trembled slightly.

Dex believed Ruy wouldn’t run. He was prepared if he did. 

“I’m going to let you out. Do you promise not to run?” 

“I promise.”

“Ok. I’ll let you out then. And if your interested at all Gethen may or may not be at the meeting place.” Dex said pushing a button releasing the net as the sides fell to the ground

“Gethen… will be there…?”

“If Sophie and Linh got him then yes. Do you mind that?” 

Ruy considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

“Ok. Hm. It sounds like Gethen was captured.” Dex said when he heard Sophie yell

Ruy seemed to have flinched once the yelling hit him.

“Can you stop with your daddy issues for a bit Sophie we have more company.” dex said leading Ruy over to the others

Gethen’s jet blue eyes landed on ruy, the smirk he had disappearing.

“You handed yourself over?” He asked “How pathetic could you possibly be?!”

“It was bound to happen. And I didn't like being in a net and being choked out by a stupid kid.” Ruy told him looking down.

“Gisela should have killed you when you got damaged.”

“And you should have died in lumenaria.” Ruy shot back at him

“Well someones feeling bold today. This is certainly different from yesterday.”

“Both of you shut up!” Sophie said clearly annoyed and maybe starting to regret her decision in capturing them

“Sorry.” Ruy said quietly, looking down

Sophie ignored him and turned to Dex and said “where is Tam and keefe? It’s hard enough to keep track of Biana and Marella. Especially with this dickhead runing my concentration every fucking second!” Sophie said glaring at Gethen

“Ruy launched Tam back after he tried to choke him to death. He hit a tree and Keefe is making sure he’s ok.”

“This is all going wonderfully!” Sophie said sarcastically while sighing

Before things could escalate any more Dex quickly said “I’ll bring Ruy to his cell. He’s not gonna be tortured right?”

“He shouldn’t be but I don’t know what Forkle is up to these days.” Sophie replied

That seemed to scare Ruy but he didn’t say anything as dex pulled him away.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Shadowflux is now a new character I made thinking it would be cool
> 
> 2) Kinky shit


End file.
